Say Goodbye To America/Special 2
Church Omens News Anchor: Reports are still shaky, but we have man we believe to have been on drugs or some other substance has died from that substance in the hospital this morning. Now, police Chief Ronald Springfield with more detail. Chief? '' ''Ronald: Thank you Bob. Now we have not yet identified the substance contained within this mans body… '' Jack: Crazy sons of bitches. Never should have used that stuff Kelly: Grandad. Don’t say things like that Jack: Whatever Christian: Shh. I want to hear what they have to say ''Ronald: His eyes were missing the pupils and his mouth was covered with blood. But… '' ''News Anchor: I’m sorry to interrupt you, Chief, but we just had word from the hospital of which this man came from. It’s all crazy down there. We’ve sent our best anchorwoman, Laura, down to the hospital. Let’s go check on her now '' ''Laura: As you can see behind me, people are fleeing from the hospital for no reason whatsoever. I have been denied access inside the building. Ma’am, can you tell me what is going on in there? '' ''Savannah: Shit’s gone down in there. The patient on drugs was not dead. He attacked the doctors and nurses in there. He’s gone crazy. It seems as though other patients have taken the same substance as well. They all act like him. This is only after he has bitten them though '' ''Laura: Thank you. Are you a doctor or nurse? '' ''Savannah: I am a nurse. We’ve called the police and the CDC to figure out what happened. Oh shit, here he comes now. Run! '' ''The man runs out of the hospital all crazy and eyes missing. Groups of patients, doctors and nurses follow. He attacks Laura and bites her face. The camera drops and blood pools all around it. The Television pans back to the WIAH room '' ''News Anchor: Holy crap. Chief Ronald, what do you think the people watching should do? '' ''Ronald: Lock all doors and hold your loved ones close '' ''News Anchor: We’ll do the same and keep the station on as long as we can. To all our viewers, be careful out there. Right now, I find the best thing to do is gather your neighbors, friends and co workers and find a big secure area as quickly as you can '' Jack: Oh shit ---------------- Father Aaron: Yea. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. For the lord is with me. He is with you. He is with us all Jack: Father Aaron. Pardon the interruption, but my family and I need a place to stay Father Aaron: Brother Jack. No pardons needed, and you and your family are welcome to stay here. Sister Mary will take your things and find you a place to sleep Jack: Thank you father -------------------------------- Father Aaron: Keep alive. Yes. Keep your family alive. Yes. Keep those things alive. No. Ye shall not let the sorceress live. Exodus 22 18. Mary: Father; you might want to see this ''News Anchor: We have new repots on the outbreak. It is not a substance. It is viral. We all carry it inside of us. Whatever it is. These…Zombies… as the CDC is calling them, thrive for flesh, blood and the death of our humanity. The US army is on the case in order to kill these things. Hit them in the head with anything. Gun, knife, baseball bat, anything blunt to destroy them. Now we… '' ''BOOM '' ''News anchor: What the hell is that? Charles, what is that? '' ''BOOM '' ''News Anchor: Oh crap. They’ve broken in. They broke in. RUN! '' ''Dozens of walkers crawl through the doors and cracks and windows of the News room of WIAH. The camera pans over to show what they look like. They are covered in destroyed flesh and missing pupils. Screams fill the room and the chomping of teeth on bone follow. Father Aaron shuts off the television '' Father Aaron: So. The devil is inside us all. He has come to wreak vengeance for all of our sins. Let us wash our hands and clean ourselves of our sins ''They collect multiple bowls of water and wash themselves clean '' Father Aaron: Our father… who art thou in heaven, take away our sins and cleanse us from the devil’s creations ''Hours go by without a word from god or anyone from the outside. They all fear that there is nothing else left to do but make sacrifices '' Father Aaron: We have to make drastic measures. I fear it is time to make a sacrifice Susie: Jack, stop this. This isn’t necessary Father Aaron: Who would be decided to be sacrificed Harold: How ‘bout no one? I think this is a stupid idea Father Aaron: you really feel that way, don’t you? Sisters, Brothers, I think we found the sacrifice. Let’s do this Jack: Father, please. I don’t think this is necessary. Remember Romans, 1:27? And the males likewise gave up natural relations with females and burned with lust for one another. Males did shameful things with males and thus received in their own persons the due penalty for their perversity? This isn’t right Father Aaron: Fine then. Leave. Or stay. Get eaten, or live. These fifteen others, they all agree. Sacrifices will be made. It is the price of life ''They take him upstairs, along with a lot of rope. They come to the top of the tower and screams can be heard. Cries for life and cries for death '' Christian: He’s become Pontius Pilot Jack: What do we do now? Kelly: We can stay or leave ''The next thing they hear is the sound of a man screaming and the sound of a bone snapping. Afterwards, silence. But the silence is soon broken by the sound of groans and the smell of rotting flesh coming across their doorstep '' -------------------------------------- Jack: Father! There are zombies coming our way Father Aaron: You think I don’t know that Mary: We have no guns or anything like that Father Aaron: God will protect us all, now that we have made a sacrifice Jack: We have guns. I found about six of them inside of a cabinet in your quarters, Father. Why do you have these? Father Aaron: I found them, and took them from some delinquents who tried to shoot up the church. The cops left them here and I took them. Is that such a crime?! Jack: No. It’s a SIN ''The walkers start banging on the door '' Father Aaron: Let’s all get downstairs and barricade the place. Brother Patrick, pull up Brother Harold and get ready to come help us Patrick: Yes Father -------------------------------- Jack: Alright then. Lets get ready to stop these things in their tracks Father Aaron: Hopefully Brother Patrick will come down soon to help ---------------------------------- Patrick: Sorry about that Harold. We needed a scapegoat, and you were our Judas. We needed your death to help us out ''Harold opens his eyes and looks up to see Patrick standing over him '' Patrick: Hell, you did do some bad things. You beat your wife and your kids and… what’s the matter with your eyes? ''Patrick looks down into Harold’s pupil less eyes. Harold looks back at him. Harold then lunges at Patrick and bites him in the throat. Patrick lifts him off and pushes him off the tower on to the ground. Patrick falls on his back and dies '' ''-------------------------------------- '' ''The walkers break through the doors. The people are not ready and the walkers and run in fear, only to be trapped in the corner. The Blake family fires at the crowd of zombies. Many zombies and people go down with bullets or teeth '' Jack: Keep firing ------------------------------------- ''Father Aaron runs upstairs into the lower room of the bell tower '' ''----------------------------------------- '' ''All of the zombies are dead. All of the other people are dead. Seven people slowly walk up to the prison. Jack and Christian and Susie and Kelly drag all of the bodies outside and start praying '' ''---------------------------------------- '' ''Father Aaron Slowly walks to the top of the tower in order to see a slow figure walking towards him '' Father Aaron: Patrick. Where have you been? ''Patrick looks at him with pupil less eyes and lunges towards him '' Father Aaron: Oh god no! ''Patrick attacks and jumps on him and bites his neck. Father Aaron pushes him off of him and falls off of the tower '' Father Aaron: AAUUGGHHH ''The church bell rings '' '' '' '''CREDITS ' Jack Blake Kelly Blake Christian Blake Father Aaron Susie Blake Savannah Brooks Police Chief Ronald Springfield News Anchor Bob News Anchor Laura Mary Charles (No Lines) Patrick (Alive & Zombified) Harold (Alive & Zombified) 'DEATHS ' Father Aaron News Anchor Bob News Anchor Laura Charles Mary Patrick (Alive & Zombified) Harold (Alive & Zombified) Category:Uncategorized